It is known to use electrochemical reaction devices to perform chemical analyses. Such devices are required to enable precise measurements, making them complex and expensive.
Also, it is known to use electrochemical reaction devices to perform chemical reactions. In conventional devices, chemical reactions are controlled by using additives such as catalysts, reaction starters and reaction stoppers. Such conventional devices produce waste that needs to be disposed of.
Conventional devices are often cumbersome to operate. In particular, conventional devices are usually connected to and controlled by an external PC. It is not possible to operate the devices autonomously. Operation of the control software is often complex.
Furthermore, setting up conventional devices for operation can be inconvenient or even laborious. For example, connecting the electrodes of conventional electrochemical reaction vessel may require crocodile clips or suchlike.
The present invention aims to facilitate the performance of chemical reactions in a laboratory environment.